


You Are The Reason

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: This is the second part of I Only Want To Be With You. I highly recommend that you read that one first.Kurt apologizes to Blaine and asks him for forgiveness. Is he too late or will Blaine forgive him for breaking his heart?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, here is the second part of I Only Want To Be With You.
> 
> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 6: You Are The Reason by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis

“ _Kurt._ ” 

A single syllable. 

That’s all it takes for Kurt to want to break down in tears and fling himself into Blaine’s arms and beg him to hold him. 

He tries to do his best to keep his tears in, but it’s no use. He hasn’t seen Blaine in over six months. His entire body _aches_ with longing. Standing in front of Blaine now, all the pain and loneliness from the past six months that he’s been harboring inside are erupting up like lava flowing out of a volcano. 

So, he begins to cry. 

Blaine’s face immediately shifts to a concerned look. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He reaches over to hold Kurt’s arms and Kurt is done for. 

_There goes my hands shaking_  
_And you are the reason_  
_My heart keeps bleeding_

Kurt shakes his head and he swallows a sob. “No, I’m not okay.” 

Blaine looks around before pulling Kurt to the side of the building, so they are not standing in the middle of the street, blocking the entrance to the school building. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Blaine looks at him with so much concern and worry, making Kurt cries harder because how could he ever let this man go? Even after Kurt had broken his heart, Blaine still cares about him. 

“ _Everything._ ” Kurt begins, as he stares into Blaine’s concerned eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Blaine.” 

_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I'm still breathing_  
_I'm hopeless now_

Kurt takes a deep breath and decides to tell Blaine the truth. No beating around the bush. No putting on a show. He’s here to bare his soul. He doesn’t want to hide anymore. He doesn’t want to cry anymore. 

“I love you. _I still love you._ I’m sorry about how I ended things. I _shouldn’t_ have never ended things. If I could turn back the clock, I would make sure that instead of picking fights with you, I would spend every day, showing you how much I love you. Because I do! _Blaine,_ you’re the only one I love and the only one I want to be with. I’m here to fix what I’ve broken, so will you please let me?” 

He looks at Blaine with pleading eyes, and Blaine looks speechless. He just stares at Kurt like he doesn’t know what to say. 

_Oh God!_

He’s too late. His heart begins to deflates as he says, “unless... unless there’s somebody else.” 

This seems to bring Blaine back to life because he shakes his head rigorously. “There’s no one else.” 

And then, Blaine is kissing him. Kurt drops the breakfast he’s been holding in his hand. The coffee splatters on the ground as the cup drops to the pavement on the ground and a bag of cronut hits the ground with a soft thud. But Kurt could care less about any of it because Blaine is kissing him. 

Blaine is holding his face in his hands and pulling him in close and kissing him like it’s his life’s purpose. Like Kurt is the reason for everything. 

So, Kurt kisses him back. Pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him like he never wants to let go. 

Because Blaine is the reason he’s still breathing. 

Blaine finally pulls back and breathes. His lips kiss-swollen and his cheeks flushed. He looks so damn gorgeous, Kurt whines from the back of this throat because he wants to kiss him again. 

He never wants to let go. 

He would spend every hour, every day, making sure Blaine knows that he’s loved. 

“We have so much to talk about.” Blaine begins. “I... I want to be with you Kurt. Of course, I do, but we can’t just pick up where we left off. You _hurt_ me.” 

Kurt looks down shamefully. “I know... I know, sweetheart.” 

“We can’t break up every time things get rough.” Blaine tells him. “I need to know that you won’t leave again.” He looks so vulnerable and small in this moment that Kurt just wants to wrap him in his arms and keep him safe. 

He wants to keep Blaine safe from all the bad things in this world. Including himself. 

Kurt nods. “I promise. I... I’ll go to therapy or... anything. I’ll do anything. I just want you. I want to be _us_ again.” 

Blaine smiles softly. “I think we both need to work out our issues. It wasn’t just you, Kurt. I know I made mistakes too. But, let’s talk about this later? I have to be in class in like...” He looks down at his watch. “Five minutes.” 

Kurt nods. “Yes, of course.” 

“Dinner tonight?” Blaine asks. 

“Yes.” Kurt agrees immediately. “I get off at 5. Come over to the loft? That way, we can really talk. I’ll make dinner.” 

Blaine smiles softly. “I’d like that.” 

For the first time in six months, Kurt smiles genuinely. “Okay. I love you, Blaine.” 

“I love you, too.” 

\---------------------- 

_I'd climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I've broken_  
_Cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

\---------------------- 

Song Credit: You Are The Reason by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this sequel.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> I love this song and it just so happens to fit in with the story line.  
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
